A Love Story
by nagameru
Summary: ((I suck at summeries)) Kagome is Kidnapped by Seshhoumaru. And Inu-Yasha is of course mad. But what happens when the one u love, starts to fall for your older brother? (R&R Plz!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or his friends. I do not own them Sam I am.   
  
'Strange how quickly the winds change. Strange how a storm could pass over within a few moments and it be completely sunny again. It is also strange how the tides can grow and shrink without warning. Everything changes; everything is weird now...'  
  
Kagome stood there, staring at a post card that showed a seascape with dark clouds hovering over it and a single ray of sunshine casting down upon a lighthouse. She had picked it out for Sango, thinking she would enjoy looking at it. She set it down with a sigh and walked out the store door.  
  
Inu-Yasha would be wanting her back soon...he would drag her back to his world if he had to. But she wasn't quite ready to go back. She still had schoolwork to catch up on and tests to make up. She walked down the street looking at her feet, trying to think of a way to keep Inu-Yasha from coming and forcing her to go back to Feudal Japan. But nothing came to mind. Her grandfather's charms didn't work and she didn't know of something she could block the well with and take off later so she could travel back when she was ready.  
  
'Inu-Yasha is such a jerk' she thought.  
  
Back in Feudal Japan  
  
"What is taking that wench so long!?" Shouted Inu-Yasha to no one in particular.  
  
"Calm down, Inu-Yasha! She has things she has to do in her own time!" Replied Sango, annoyed, as she helped prepare dinner.  
  
"If she doesn't come back tomorrow, I'm going to go get her myself!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, maybe you should just leave her alone for awhile." Said Shippou rather meekly.  
  
"Feh! What do you know?"  
  
"Kagome is gonna get pretty mad."  
  
"Like I care!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you complaining again? You know she gets in trouble for being here so much, you could at least give her a few days to do what she needs to do." Said the monk playing with his rosary.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't reply, he just sat there and pouted. He was sitting in a tree just outside Kaede's house. He could smell the dinner Sango and her were making. It smelt very good. Of course, not as good as the instant noodles Kagome made. He salivated just thinking about it. But then a fleeting thought entered his mind. He missed the smell of Kagome. Sitting up abruptly he shook his head trying to get it out of his mind. 'Why the hell would I think something like that? I hate her smell!' he convinced himself and jumped down from the tree.  
  
A few days later Kagome returned, surprised Inu-Yasha hadn't dragged her back himself. She took a deep breath of the unpolluted air and exhaled happily. In a way she was happy to return. But she knew Inu was going to give her a hard time. He was always rude to her. She was just a tool to him. Just something to be used to help his own greedy quest. But she wasn't in it for him, she was in it for the people. If she didn't get the shards back, the demons would get stronger and surely do massive harm to the citizens.  
  
She stood there, just thinking and looking up at the clear blue sky. She didn't get to see this back in Tokyo. Everything was so busy and polluted, and the buildings blocked most of the sky from view. Taking another deep breath she took a few steps forward when Inu-Yasha leaped down in front of her. Surprised she gave a small jump back. When she realized it was only him she grew annoyed.  
  
"'Bout time you got back, wench!" He growled.  
  
"What is your problem? I have responsibilities in my own time you know!"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't say anything, he just glared at her.  
  
"SIT!" He fell to the ground with such force he left an imprint in the ground. Kagome stomped off and it took him a few moments before he could get up to follow her.  
  
Back in the village, her friends were very happy to see her. They chatted for a bit while Inu-Yasha cast glares in there direction from a tree. He wanted to go find more Shikon shards before his brother or Naraku got them.  
  
"Are we ready to go yet?" asked Inu-Yasha impatiently.  
  
"Your so impatient Inu-Yasha! But I am ready...." Kagome replied.  
  
"I wont be going with you guys this time." Miroku said looking up at the sky.  
  
"What? Why?" Sango, Shippou, and Kagome asked sadly.  
  
"I have my reasons. I will be leaving to go west this evening. I have things to do there."  
  
"Like girls?" Inu-Yasha cast him a look of disgust.  
  
"This isn't a pleasure trip Inu-Yasha, as much as I wish it were, it is not." Miroku got up and walked away. Kagome watched wondering what was going on, but clearly no one really knew.  
  
"Whats up with him?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know" replied Sango worriedly.  
  
Once again, they were on the road. Except this time, there was no Miroku. Out before them was nothing but grass and trees and a river. No towns no nothing. It was quite peaceful without the noise of the city Kagome was use to. And she had to admit that it was also nice not having to worry about a perverted monk trying to look up her skirt. With that she decided she would make the most of this trip and try to get in the least amount of fights with Inu-Yasha as possible.  
  
"So, Inu-Yasha, how have you been?" She decided also, to try to get to know him better. Maybe make better friends with him too. She had noticed how they seemed so distant from each other and wanted to be good friends with him. Maybe there would be fewer fights this way too.  
  
Looking at her strangely he replied, "Alright I suppose...." Sango understood what she was doing so she got on Kirara and grabbed Shippou and ran ahead. Inu-Yasha was very confused and wasn't sure if he liked being alone with Kagome when she was acting so strangely.  
  
"That's good." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Kagome? What's going on?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Nothing! I'm just trying to talk to you. Is that alright?"  
  
"I guess..." He looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"I was just thinking, maybe if we got to know each other better, you would think of me as a person, and not as a tool."  
  
He looked at her dumbfounded. He didn't think of her as a tool! Why would she think that? Well...he did say it quite a bit...but he always thought she knew he wasn't serious.  
  
"what's with that look?"  
  
"nothing" He looked away. "Don't waste your time Kagome." He ran ahead and caught up with the others, leaving Kagome far behind and alone.  
  
Kagome stopped and just stared off after them. She was only trying to talk to him. Maybe she shouldn't have told him her intentions. But usually when she didn't he got mad anyways. Was he looking for reasons to not like her? She felt very alone at this moment, very sad. 'This is Kikyo's fault! Because of her, he doesn't want to even know me! We have been through so much together, and he is still in love with Kikyo!'  
  
She was on the verge of tears. But she felt something behind her. She spun around to be face to face with Sesshoumaru. Fear ran up and down her spine. She wanted to scream, she was going to scream. His cold eyes stared down into her own. What was she to do? What could she do? This wasn't just some human who wanted to mug her or something. In that case she at least stood a chance! But here, with a very powerful demon, she would be crushed.  
  
Inu-Yasha smelt his brother, and instantly turned around. But there was nothing. Not even Kagome. Where did she go? Why did she smell Sesshoumaru?  
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha? Where's Kagome?" Asked Sango.  
  
Inu-Yasha sprinted down to where he had left Kagome. And smelt the ground. Sesshoumaru was definitely here. He had taken Kagome. But why? Inu-Yasha was afraid at that moment. Afraid and mad at himself for leaving her alone! Why had he done that? He could have protected her! But now she is gone, and who knows how long his brother would keep her alive. And where would he find them? What was he to do? 


End file.
